ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Uub
How Uub joined the Tourney As a young boy, at the age of ten, Uub competes in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, which takes place ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, wanting the prize money to help his family who are starving and poor. It is revealed here by Goku that Uub is actually the reincarnated Human form of Kid Buu, and that he was born from the wish made by Goku just before he defeated Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. Uub actually has good intentions of entering the World Tournament; his plan is merely to attempt to win the prize money of 10,000,000 zeni in order to feed his starving poor village. Being the strongest from his village, Uub then realizes that there may be people in the world who are even stronger than him. With this, Uub loses hope, and becomes even more nervous when taunted by Nok. After the draw, which was changed by Majin Buu at Goku's request, Uub is set to challenge Goku in the first round, but is nervous and even flinches when Goku takes a step toward him. During combat with Goku, he regains his confidence and power, after Goku purposely provokes him, insulting his parents. Uub's power increases to a point of being able to hurt Goku, although during the fight Goku never goes Super Saiyan. After Goku and Uub's match, Goku apologizes, then offers to train Uub. At first Uub is worried about the prize money, but Goku says he will have Mr. Satan give Uub all the money he needs. They both then head to Uub's village to train, which is the final scene of Dragon Ball Z. He is trained by Goku and becomes a warrior within the Z Fighters. In the Kanzenban release, Goku gives Uub Flying Nimbus. Although the Z Fighters and other tournament participants initially perceive Uub as frail and inexperienced, the more he would fight against Goku in his provoked and angered state, the more he would adapt to Goku's attacks and grow in power. Uub's power on the level to Goku's, who had not only acquired the most powerful Saiyan transformation, but had spent the last decade training and fighting more powerful foes. Furthermore, the once-timid boy was capable of producing powerful, invisible waves of ki that could uplift the arena's stone foundation, and was his signature attack aside from his basic punches and kicks. While training with Goku, Uub was sought by a woman who wanted to leave Naraku, Kagura. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his hands closed. After the announcer calls his name Spreads his fists as the camera zooms saying "I wanna be stronger than you." Special Moves Ki Cannon (Neutral) Uub blows an invisible wave of ki through his mouth. Fearsome Rush (Side) Uub rapidly punches then after 16 jabs, rams his head. Strong Arm (Up) Uub jumps into the air doing two punches. Raving Smash (Down) Uub moves forward doing two hard downward punches then a jump kick. Super Kamehameha (Hyper Smash) Uub charges up a blue ki ball in his palms, then fires a large blue ki beam at the opponent. Blazing Barrage Palm (Final Smash) Uub says "Take this!" as he attacks the opponent with a barrage of punches and kicks. Then, he uses two hook kicks on the opponent, following by throwing them into the air. Finally, Uub jumps into the air and knocks the opponent down with a double-axe handle, inflicting a great amount of damage. Victory Animations #Uub takes a deep breath, then stands straight saying "Wow, he was strong!" #Uub looks at his hands then says "Alright! I better go home and train!" #*Uub looks at his hands then says "Mmm. Something's really strange about this." (Majin Buu victories only) #*Uub looks at his hands then says "That's enough, Baby!" (Baby Vegeta victories only) #Uub spreads his fists then does two palm pushes saying "Goku is still ahead of me. I have to kepe at it!" #*Uub spreads his fists then does two palm pushes saying "Goku, this time, I won!" (Goku victories only) On-Screen Appearance Uub punches through a brick wall and says "I've been training hard!" Special Quotes *Don't hold back! (When fighting Majin Buu) *Forget about Goku. You're fighting ME! (When fighting Baby Vegeta) *Right, let's go, Goku!" (When fighting Goku) Trivia *Uub's rival is a wind sorceress and Naraku's creation desiring to leave him, Kagura. *Uub shares his Japanese voice actor with Xu Shu. *Uub shares his French voice actor with El Tigre, Ichiro Miyata, Magmar, Hurt Plant, Coldfront and Gohan. *Uub shares his German voice actor with Rashid and Jago. *Uub shares his Arabic voice actor with Siren Sorrento, Black Hole, Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, Snapper, Slowking, Lavi, Alucard, Renji Abarai, Racer, Athrun Zala (in all his Mobile Suits), Cobra, Max Alors, Takeshi Yamamoto and Zandeh. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters